Changelog (orehack)
English 2014/1/25 * "Information on Nefia" is now available from wizards in the Fighters Guild. It's also available from all informers in towns but only when you have joined the Fighters Guild. This will display a list of all random Nefias in North Tyris. NB: This option will appear as "." in English. * The first page of the list of pets will now display if they are cursed. "o" means they are fine, and "x" means that the pet is cursed. * After completing Rachael's picture book sub quest, there is now a 50% chance that a piece of miracle-quality equipment will be generated instead when attempting to generate one of Rachel's books. * Fixed the bug where handing over of an item stack when exchanging items with an NPC caused that item to be deleted if the NPC already had the same item in his inventory. * Fixed the crash that occurred when pressing 'z' on the gamepad setup or on the key list after digging a wall and finding something in it. --- 2013/12/29 * Fixed a dialog window appearing sometimes like when buying items from a shop. This window was used for debugging. --- 2013/12/28 * Fixed handing over part of a stack of items to an NPC when exchanging items not actually handing it over. * Fixed issues with dropping and picking up items if you pick up some items at the item confiscating floors of the Puppy Cave, Return, then receive the reward. * Fixed choosing to stack items via the 'a' key on 6 copies of items like spellbooks or rods with 1 charge left on each producing a stack of 6 items with 0 charges. * Skills and attributes will now grow by at least 0.001 when they gain experience like after eating food and gaining skill experience. * Pets no longer eat food in your shop. * Explosive ammos now works with extra ranged attack. --- 2013/12/13 * Fixed the pet overview including resistances and attribute maintaining from equipment not currently being equipped. Also fixed a status ailment resistance getting skewed to the right. --- 2013/12/09 * Added a "List" option when 'i'nteracting with pets that will bring up an overview of all pets currently with you. Pressing 'z' will bring up attributes and resistances just like in the equipment window, and selecting a pet will bring you to its equipment window. There, you will be able to directly swap their equipment with items in your inventory if you are in a player deed or a town, or if you are adjacent with that pet out of the aforementioned maps. * Furniture are no longer considered as items for sale in the player shop. * Corpses and food cooked from them now display as "beast" and not "bug" when used as fishing bait. * Fixed Rachael's books getting deleted from your inventory even if you choose not to hand them over. This happens if you have already completed the Rare books quest and are handing over the second batch or later of the Rachael books. * Fixed items on the ground that are out of charges and will get destroyed if used getting destroyed when stackable items are placed on the same tile. * Fixed living weapons enhanced beyond +6 getting reduced to +6 when their material is changed. * Fixed ores discovered from mining walls not stacking with other ores if they are picked up by pets first. --- * Fixed equipment not getting used up when used as ingredients for stat boosting puff puff bread. --- * Made Rare books into a repeatable quest. The second round and onwards will not get reflected in the journal, but you can still collect all 4 books and talk to the NPC. * Eating raw equipment that have equipment attributes that give skill bonuses will now give experience to those skills. * Added the recipe for "stat boosting puff puff bread". The ingredients are a piece of equipment with equipment attributes that gives an attribute bonus/skill bonus/maintains attribute, as well as 3 "strange powder", which is a new material. (NB: recipe name in English is ".", and strange powder name will likely appear glitched when the game attempts to display the Japanese text that's there.) The resulting item will be a puff puff bread, but it can give skill/attribute experience or give a period of rapid attribute growth depending on the piece of equipment that was added in. Stat boosting puff puff bread is 1.5 times as effective as eating the piece of equipment used as an ingredient raw. * Added happy senbei, a new item. It's a type of junk food and will not increase satiety by much when eaten, but it will yield the strange powder material. * Added the "Toggle adventurer log" option under "Additional settings 3". (NB: none of the 3 "Additional settings" nor the options under them are in English. "Additional settings 3" and "Toggle adventurer log" should be the last options in their respective menus though. At the moment, this is just a log of whether adventurers cleared or failed their quests. * Sense Object will now also work on items. You won't be able to tell what item it is though. * I'm not sure when this change happened, but rewards thrown when performing will now be able to land on tiles that have characters on them. * Fixed enhance values on armour getting doubled. * Fixed entering the gamepad config menu crashing the game. --- * Equipment of certain qualities and materials can now be enhanced beyond +6. The equipment attribute page of these pieces of equipment will tell you if they are eligible for this. To enhance them, you will have to use blessed scrolls of greater enchant weapon/armor. When enhanced to +7 or greater, equipment attributes inherent to materials will also get buffed. Materials like lead and cloth that do not have inherent equipment attributes will get enhanced by +2 each time. When the material is changed for equipment that have been enhanced to +7 or above, they will be returned to +6. * You can now collect lodging fees at the end of every day for beds placed in your shop. Each bed must not have any other items on the tile. Lodging fees depend on the value of the beds, and can be checked by targeting the bed with '*'. The chance of people lodging increases with the number of customers the shop attracts. * Fixed the display issue for quests that are of $x11 difficulty and above. --- * Fixed saving the game while in a custom quest then exiting causing a crash when loading the game. * Fixed the graphical issue for light sources in towns like the lamps that occurred when the width of the map is above a certain value. * Changed how the mining quest works. ** There used to be only one type of wall tile, and the number of wall tiles increased with the difficulty of the map. Now, there are an assortment of wall tiles of differing hardness, and I've tried to make the number of wall tiles stay constant except in lower difficulties. Enemies that too difficult for low level characters such as skeletons will no longer spawn in lower difficulties. * Monster remains such as skins and hearts will now be sorted by character ID in the inventory. * When performing with your pets, having two or more pieces of equipment that "makes audience drunk with haunting tones" or "increases the qualitiy of reward" (sic) used to not be any different from having just one. Now, the game will apply the attributes' effects once for every character in your party that has something with these equipment attributes. * If for some reason the game fails to move you to a quest map, you can now talk to the quest giver to go to the quest map again. --- * Added a new quest: mining. * Added the option to stack items via the 'a' key. (NB: option not in English.) This will stack tools with charges on them and food that weren't stacking because their price or weight were different. Their remaining charges and expiry date will be the rounded average. * Added an option for making multiple investments in a row when investing. * Items will now stack after successfully identifying via 'a'. * The journal now lists the number of items sold in your shop that day. * Food that is not raw will now get generated with an expiry time limit of 0. * Pets now earn Negotiation skill experience when selling ores. If they earn a large amount of experience in a single go, the experience will be given to them in smaller instalments. * Fixed overlapping sprites not displaying for the second and later visits to custom quest maps. This applies only to the type of custom quests that save quest data. * Log no longer displays message saying that experience is gained when the value of the attribute experience earned is 0. (An example is when eating a piece of equipment that improves an attribute by 0.) * Fixed an extra "you" in the message for entering a period of rapid growth. * Pets who are eating no longer get interrupted when you cook. * Fixed prices of unidentified items getting affected by their blessed/cursed status. --- * Fixed the number of turns getting displayed for Fear. * There was an oversight for equipment and items with charges when determining the price of a puff puff bread after making it, so all of them will be worth the same price now. * Items on the ground in your shop no longer appear in the list of possible ingredients when crafting a puff puff bread. * Shop safe and salary chest no longer display the expiry date of raw foods. * Training skills at trainers will now remember cursor position. --- * Fixed giving birth, opening a monster ball, receiving a god reward pet, and recruiting a pet via diary usage causing monster levels to no longer get buffed in the Puppy Cave's void dungeon and level buffing dungeons. * Fixed new adventurers replacing old ones that had retired inheriting the log of the previous adventurer. * Fixed the crash that sometimes occurred when the game attempted to move adventurers to other areas while the player is a special map such as the mansion of younger sister. * Nefia no longer generate in inaccessible areas like east of Larna and on the small island. If there are existing Nefia in these locations or if the player has a quest him a Nefia there, the game will automatically fix it if the player leaves North Tyris. * If one or more Little sisters have been killed by the player, Big Daddies that spawn in level buffing dungeons of danger level 30 and above will sum the level boost with the number of Little sisters killed. It used to use only the number of Little sisters killed. Also fixed the body part limit of Little sisters generated in level buffing dungeons getting ignored and exceeded. * You can now identify unidentified items if you have learned Sense Quality by pressing 'a'. This will work on all types of items and not just equipment. This will cost stamina and at least 20 turns, and can also fail. * Made the price of crafted puff puff bread the same as the ingredient used in it. This means that they are no longer better if the ingredient is cursed. * When the player is teleported to a quest map like those for performing and hunting quests while the quest giver is not at his default coordinate, he will be placed near the player when the player is returned to town after the quest. Pets will take priority in placement around the player, so if you have a lot of pets this may not work. --- * Midiの全体音量が保存されていないバグを修正した。 * 仲間の装備画面にて、プレイヤーのフィートによって部位が非表示になるバグを修正した。 * 護衛依頼の目的地に、ノイエルとルミエストも出るようにした。 * 護衛依頼の報酬が、ヴェルニースとの距離から計算されていたので : 目的地との距離から計算するようにした。(公式のバグ？) : ついでに配達依頼の目的地がルミエストだった場合はちょっと報酬が良くなるようにした。 * ショウルーム内では好感度によるアイテム交換を出来ないようにした。 * ＰＣが現在所持している椅子でもくつろげるようにした。 * 冒険者に関して色々変更した。 ** 給料(金貨のみ)、税金を導入した。 ** 一部の依頼を受けて(るように見せかけて)金貨や名声を得るようにした。 ** 高レベルになる程、病院からの復帰時に引退する確率が上がるようにした。 ** 補充される冒険者はレベル１、名声０からスタートするようにした。 ** 情報屋のリストで決定キーを押すとその冒険者のログが見られるようにした。 --- * 起動後、midiが流れていない状態で各midiの設定を選択後キャンセルすると : 強制終了するバグを修正した。 * 友好度によるアイテム交換を「友達」以上から「好意的」以上で可能になるように変更した。 * 冒険者や仲間は、友好度によるアイテム交換の対象外になるようにした。 --- * 闘技場のマップサイズよりも大きい座標にアリーナマスターいる街で(パルミアなど)、 : 冒険者が街に訪れた後で闘技場に入ろうとすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * アイテム交換時、価値が低い物と交換しようとすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * Midi再生デバイスにOreMidiを使用できるようにした。 * OreMidiを選択中に限り、Midiの再生デバイスや各Midiファイルの音量、ループ位置を設定出来るようにした。 * 依頼の対象外のNPCでも、友好度が「友達」以上ならアイテム交換が出来るようにした。 * 冒険者の情報で現在地に、移動中なら目的地を、最終目的地が別にある場合は(休憩中)と表示するようにした。 --- * 騎乗されていると空腹でも料理時に「期待の眼差しで～」というメッセージが : 表示されないバグを修正した。 * 料理時のスタミナ消費タイミングをスキル実行後にした。 --- * 冒険者の街から街に移動時、街に滞在する時間を延びやすいようにした。 * 家具扱いの調理器具でも仲間に渡せるようにした。 * カジノの景品の一部アイテムの必要コイン数を調整した。 * 「こがねむし」という名前で新しく始めた場合 : 全スキルを最初から習得した状態で始められるようにした。 --- * 仲間の空腹時のメッセージが表示されない事があるバグを修正した。 * 実行ファイル前に「tmp」フォルダがあると正常にデータがロードされないバグを修正した。 * 仲間を待機させたり復活させた時に仲間の情報ウィンドウを更新されないバグを修正した。 * 仲間の情報表示ウィンドウに毒などの状態異常も表示するようにした。 * カジノの景品に貯金箱を追加した。 --- * 作戦が「通常攻撃のみ」だった時、ＮＰＣが近接＆遠隔攻撃両方可能だった時 : 近接と遠隔攻撃の両方を行う事があるバグを修正した。 * 装備選択画面の装備セット設定キーが「key_mode2」なのに、表示されているのは : key_targetになっているバグを修正した。 * 仲間が地面に落ちている食べ物を食べる時、その仲間が料理スキルと調理器具を : 所持していた場合、食べ物を料理するようにした。 * ＰＣが料理をする時、料理スキルと調理器具を所持した仲間が視界内にいる時、 : 協力して料理を行うようにした。判定に使用するスキルと調理器具パワーは平均になりますが、 : 成功判定は参加したキャラの数だけ行うようになり、一度でも成功すれば料理が完成します。 * 聴診器でＨＰを表示しているキャラのＨＰやＭＰ、バフ等を表示するウィンドウを新たに作った。 : ＰＣに聴診器を使えばＰＣのデータも表示出来ます。 --- * ヴェルニースの地下など、街の地下マップで落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 --- * ＮＰＣとのアイテム交換時、提示するアイテムの個数が2個以上だった場合、 : 交換する個数を指定出来るようにした。 * 拡張設定の「ペットの空腹メッセージ」が「表示する」になっていた場合、 : 料理時、空腹のペットがいた場合はメッセージを表示するようにした。 * 不具合の解消の為、対象が死んでしまった場合は : 矢に浸されているポーションの効果が発揮されないようにした。 * マテリアル採取場所である「何かの残骸」で採取時、 : 解剖学のレベルによって探知スキルの効果が発揮されていないバグを修正した。 * 子犬の６階層以上で帰還などで戻ってきた時、ジャーナルにゴミが表示されるバグを修正した。 --- * セーブデータを６個以上作れるようにした。 : また「sav_」から始まる名前のフォルダだけ認識させるようにした。 * 装備品の生成時や素材変化時など、同じ素材でも性能のバラつきによって : そのアイテムの重さに補正を掛けるようにした。 : 性能が悪ければ悪いほど今までよりも軽くなります。 : 近接武器と矢弾に関しては軽いほうがデメリットとなりうる場合もあるので対象外になります。 * ＰＣがいるマップに冒険者が移動したとき、マップを切り替えなくても : 冒険者がマップに出現するようにした。 : 壁などで出現できる座標がない場合はその限りではありません。 : またＰＣと同じマップにいる冒険者でもマップ移動を行うようにした。 : こちらは非戦闘時に限ります。 * 冒険者がマップ移動をする時、目的地が離れた場所なら : 適切な街を経由して移動するようにした。 * 仲間を調査した直後、自キャラのキャラシートを開くと : 仲間のステータスが表示されたり、移動すると表示がおかしいバグを修正。 --- * 仲間の装備一覧表示時、tab等で別の情報に移動してしまったり : キャンセルした後などの動作がおかしかったバグを修正。 * 別のマップのメモが別のマップに表示されるバグを修正。 * 能力値維持の一覧表示に状態異常の無効も一覧表示するようにした。 * 大事なもの指定がしてあるアイテムは、錬金術の杖やマニの再構築の宝玉、 : 魔力の充填、ふかふかパン作成の対象選択時に一覧に出ないようにした。 * 情報屋の「仲間の調査」で仲間のスキルボーナスを割り振れるようにした。 * 「*」でチップの情報を表示中、遠隔攻撃が可能ならその装備での : 距離修正を表示するようにした。 * user\graphicフォルダのface?.bmpを9以上定義、設定出来るようにした。 : また副作用でゲームを起動中にface?.bmpを増やした場合は : 再起動しないと認識しないようになった。 * 乗馬されているキャラの速度を計算する時、馬の乗馬スキルを加算して決定するようにした。 : また馬が攻撃したとき、馬の乗馬と筋力に経験値が入るようにした。 * 包丁を装備時、サンドバッグに吊るされていなくて、分裂するキャラでもない場合 : 料理スキルに経験値が入るようにした。 --- * ある一定以上の距離で遠隔攻撃をした時に落ちるバグを修正した。 * 遠隔攻撃用の距離修正を命中と威力で分けた。 : また散弾銃の距離修正を :: 距離: 1 2 3 4 :: 　　命中: 90, 100, 110, 120 :: 　　威力:120, 90, 60, 30 : に変更した。 --- * 自分で装備している結婚指輪と結婚首輪を外せないバグを修正した。 * 拳銃複数攻撃時、途中で標的が死んだ場合は攻撃を中断するようにした。 * 拳銃複数攻撃時、特殊弾の残弾が途中でなくなっていても : 効果を発揮しているバグを修正した。 * ＰＣや仲間が受けたダメージは赤で表示するようにした。 * 矢束、クロスボウの矢束に一部を除くポーションを混ぜられるようにした。 : 混ぜた矢束を装備して攻撃をヒットさせるとそのポーションの効果が : 敵に現れるようになります。 : ポーションを一つ混ぜると発動可能な回数が３増えます。 : 既に種類、祝福or呪いが同じ物が混ぜられていた場合、回数が３加算されますが、 : 違う物の場合はそれまで混ぜらていたポーションの効果は無くなり、 : 新しいポーション３回で上書きされます。 : 攻撃が当たる当たらないに関わらず、攻撃する毎に１ずつ回数は減ります。 --- * 宿屋に仲間を預ける時、カスタムグラフィックの設定も保持するようにした。 * 装備している武器が一つのみで、さらに装備している盾が小盾だった場合 : 両手持ちスキルと盾スキルの両方有効になるようにした。 : ただし両手持ちスキルは75%として計算されます。 * 遠隔に短剣を装備出来るようにした。 : 成長、計算に使用されるスキルは投擲スキルになります。 * 仲間からもらうアイテムを選択メニューの時、装備キー(デフォルトでは「w」)で : 仲間の装備を変更出来るようにした。 : 装備セットやオート装備は使用できません。 --- * 拳銃を手に装備できるようにした。 : 遠隔に装備されているのが拳銃で、さらに弾が合致している場合、 : 射撃した祭に手に装備している拳銃でも攻撃します。 : その際の命中率計算には二刀流と銃器スキルの平均を使用します。 : 特殊弾を使用した場合、攻撃した回数だけ残弾が消費されます。 : スタミナ消費は一回分ですが、疲労時の成否判定は回数分行われます。 : 手に拳銃のみが装備されている時に近接攻撃をした場合は : 格闘で攻撃した時と同等になります。 : 手に拳銃と他の武器が装備されている時は : 両手持ちと二刀流スキルは無視されます。 : 拳銃と盾が装備されている場合は通常と同じく盾スキルが適用されます。 --- * 弱体化の手でステータスが下がった時、ダメージ表示と同じように : メッセージを表示するようにした。 --- * graphicフォルダに「face1b.bmp」があった場合、face1.bmpの代わりに読み込み、 : 拡大処理をしないで表示するようにした。 : face1.bmpは一つの顔グラフィックが48x72で、それを80x112に拡大して表示されていますが : face1b.bmpは80x112そのままで表示されます。 * 宿屋からカスタムグラフィックを設定したキャラを呼び戻す時、 : 呼び戻し先によっては落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 --- * 宿屋に仲間を預けたり連れ戻したりした時の強制保存をしないようにした。 * ore_hackで追加された依頼を生成出来なくするオプションを追加した。 * 錬金術や大工などでアイテムを生成し、経験値が変動した時に : 表示が崩れてしまわないようにした。 --- * ネフィアの初期配置で生成される武具に関して、階層によって : エンチャント強度が通常よりも強くなる可能性があるようにした。 * 仲間キャラのカスタムグラフィックの装備が反映されていなかったバグを修正。 --- * ＰＣやカスタムグラフィックを縮小せずに描画出来るようにした。 * ＮＰＣのグラフィックを拡大して描画出来るようにした。 : 「スラっと拡大」は横と縦の拡大率が同じで : 「ぽっちゃり拡大」は横の拡大率の方がちょっと大きくなります。 * マップ更新時、キャラの座標再設定時に落ちる時があるバグを修正した。 --- * 椅子でくつろいだ時、スタミナを回復するようにした。 * 制限時間付きの依頼中、制限時間とポイントを表示出来るようにした。 * 重力のエーテル病にかかっていると筋力への経験値が２倍になるようにした。 * 探知スキルによって採掘後の金貨や宝石の数が変化するようにした。 * 探知スキルによってマテリアルが採取しやすくなるようにした。 * スキルや主能力の成長ログを表示出来るようにした。 * マップ外のキャラを対象にダメージなどを表示しようとした場合に落ちるバグを修正。 * CNPCの「rare.」が0の時はランダムでは生成しないようにした。 * 雨や雷雨等の天候による音が、一度聞こえなくなるマップに行くと : 戻っても聞こえなくなるバグを修正。 * 雪原マップに入られないバグを修正した。 * 自店に非商品エリアを指定出来るようにした。 : レジスターを使用して「非商品エリアの設定」から設定出来ます。 * 自店の非商品エリアにアイテムがある時、我が家と同じ感じで装飾ポイントを計算し : そのポイントによって客数にボーナスが加算されるようにした。 * 自店の名前を変更できるようにした。 * 自店の販売ログの仕様を変更した。 :: ファイルに保存する事によってデータロードをしても表示されるようにした。 :: 複数の店があった時も全ての店のログを見られるようにした。 * ダメージ表示だけでなく、バフ等も表示するようにした。 * 睡眠時の潜在成長で稀に速度の潜在も成長するようにした。 * 自宅の建て替え時、マップの変更がうまく行っていないバグを修正した。 * 料理納入依頼達成時、足元に金貨がある場所で報酬を貰うと料理ランクに関わらず : プラチナ硬貨の枚数が１になってしまうバグを修正した。 * ロード時の速度改善。 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * アイテム没収型の子犬の洞窟に入った時、幸運の日以外のバフ、デバフを解除するようにした。 * 装備セットスロットからの装備時、矢弾が何もない装備セットを装備した直後、 : 「F」でフィートを見ようとすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * 帰還の巻物を読んだ後等、ワープする直前なら荷車の限界を超えていてもワープ出来てしまうバグを修正した。 * 筋力、耐久、器用に経験値が入った時、稀に速度にも経験値が入るようにしてみた。 * 命中判定時、見切りスキルのレベルを「受け側の見切りレベル－攻撃側の見切りレベル」で計算するようにしてみた。 * 非戦闘時、距離を取るタイプの仲間でも自キャラに近づくようにした。 * 護衛の依頼を請負中、ワールドマップにて期限切れで対象キャラが死んだ時 : 依頼に失敗したにも関わらず請負フラグがうまくリセットされないバグを修正した。 * 新しいキャラを作成直後、依頼の作成がうまくいっていないバグを修正した。 * ネフィアに川(のようなもの)が作成されている時 : 進入不可の水場にＮＰＣやマテリアル等が生成されてしまうバグを今度こそ修正した。 : また、ダンジョンからノイエルへ直接帰還し、そのまま地下水道へ入ると : 進入できる水場に進入不可になってしまうバグを修正した。 * お宝探索の依頼の報酬(お金＆ＰＰ)を、依頼を受けた街と目標のネフィアの距離で増加するようにした。 * ネフィアのマップタイプが以前に増やしたタイプの時、 : アイテムや敵の数が少なすぎるので増やした。 * ネフィアに川(のようなもの)が作成されている時 : 進入不可の水場にＮＰＣやマテリアル等が生成されてしまうバグを修正した。 * お宝探索の依頼を受けていない場合でも、ネフィアに「！」マークが付いてしまうバグを修正した。 * 我が家にドラゴンボールが飛んでいった時、生成階層を１に固定するようにした。 * リトルシスターの報酬を貰う時、リストを表示する時にプログラムが落ちるバグを修正した。 * 新しい依頼「お宝探索」を追加した。例によって色々調整中です。 : 指定されたネフィアに行き、特殊なアイテム「秘宝」を取って来て依頼人に納入するという依頼です。 : この依頼を受けている時は他のexeで起動しないで下さい。 : 掲示板に張り出されている場合は対策しているので多分大丈夫だと思います。 * ６個以下のドラゴンボールを *ワールドマップで* 使用すると : 「全ての」ドラゴンボールの位置を初期化するようにした。 : 全マップの全アイテムを調査する為、環境によってはかなり時間がかかるので注意して下さい。 * ドラゴンボールは他のＮＰＣに渡せないようにした。 * 混沌の城にはドラゴンボールが飛ばないようにした。 * ネフィアでのマップ作成タイプ(大部屋とか山道とかのアレ)を１種類増やした。 : また水溜りや川(のようなもの)も作られるようにした。 : さらに稀に端の方に金貨等が落ちている隠し部屋が作成されるようにした。 : 採掘かテレポートじゃないと行けないようになってるハズです。 * 特殊弾のエンチャント表示時、現在の弾数も表示するようにした。 * 鎌の首狩りなど、武具や素材で固定で付くエンチャントは一部を除き合成対象外になるようにした。 : スピードリングやセブンリーグブーツは例外になる一部ですが、 : 硝子製のスピードリングなど、素材で付くエンチャントと被る場合は合成対象外になります。 * ＋料理を作成時、素材の価値によって難易度が上昇するようにした。 * 装備セットを読み込んで装備する時、指輪など既に装備されている物が : 読み込みの装備に入っていた場合に装備されないバグを修正。 * 武具合成時、生きている武器が一覧にならんでいたバグを修正。 * 特殊弾を合成した時、残弾が最大以上になってしまい、その状態で補充しようとすると : 費用がマイナスになり所持金がプラスになるバグを修正。 * 装備画面時、「q」で技能を選んでその技能を重視して自動で装備する機能を追加。 * 「a」の技能メニューから「仲間の作戦変更」で仲間へ簡単な指示を出せるようにした。 * AF合成画面などでも技能ソート機能を効くようにした。 * アイテム一覧表示時、「z」での耐性表示、スキル一覧表示の次に : 主能力の維持の有無の一覧表示を追加した。 * 酸で傷ついてマイナスになってる矢弾のみ、武器強化で強化出来るようにした。 * 選択式の料理後にスタックできるようにした。 * 仲間に新しいスキルを習得させた時、プレイヤーのスキル習得回数が増えるバグを修正。 * 仲間の重量挙げの成長判定にプレイヤーの重荷が関係していたバグを修正。 * アイテム選択画面時「q」で能力値とスキルのエンチャント強度でソート出来るようにした。 : 通常は降順でソートされますが、もう一度同じものを選ぶと昇順でソートされます。 * アイテムを拾ったり置いたりする時、スタックできるようなら既に最大数でも : 拾ったり置いたり出来るようにした。 * ゴダなど、ユニークが何度でも出現してしまうバグを修正。 * ペットの訓練時、詳細表示ＯＮ、金額がキャラレベル依存の時にも払った金額を表示するようにした。 * フライパンや鍋などでのアイテム合成時、ドラゴンボールは選択肢に現れないようにした。 * 子犬の洞窟の６階層以降や「*」付きネフィアなどでレベルが上昇しているモンスターの : 能力値が通常よりも高くなってしまっているバグを修正。 * 騎乗をやめた直後のキャラを牧場のブリーダーの任命した場合、 : 基準位置の初期化がされていない為に、座標によっては牧場に入れなくなるバグを修正。 * スキル経験値がある程度以上一度に振り込まれるとオーバーフローして : 逆に下がってしまうバグを修正。 * 拡張グラフィックの定義の仕方によって反映されないバグを修正。 * ＡＦ合成機能を追加した。 : ヴェルニース等にある「金床」を「t」で使用して下さい。 * エンチャントの一覧表示時、特殊弾の現在と最大数も表示するようにした。 * calcspellpower のバグを修正できるようにした。 : ルルウィの憑依が器用依存になったりします。 : が、他の所にどれだけ影響を与えるか解らないので選択出来るようにしました。 * ★エリステアのパンティーを追加。本人が稀にドロップか貴族が稀に装備してます。 * ★乞食のパンティーを追加。女性の乞食が稀に装備してます。 * ★シスターのパンティーを追加。シスターが稀にドロップします。 * 料理をメニューから選択時、一番下の料理(ランク9)の成功率がプラスなら左右キーで : さらに上の料理を作れるようにした。 : 経験値、価値は: 料理ランク9 < 料理ランク3+1 : 満腹度回復量は: 料理ランク3 = 料理ランク3+1 : となります。 : 料理の納入の依頼時に＋料理を持っていくと金貨とプラチナが増えます。 * エンチャントの数値化がＯＮの時、アイテムメニューにて「z」２回で(耐性表示の次で) : スキルと能力値の増減値を一覧で見られるようにした。 : エンチャント数が多いとはみ出ますが、良い方法を考え中。 * 乗馬中のキャラが食べている物をプレイヤーが拾えるようにした。 * 宝石細工等で作成後のアイテムをスタックするようにした。 * アイテムメニュー時、中身がある箱系と空っぽの箱系では中身がある方が上に表示されるようにした。 * 祝福された鈍足のポーションか呪われた加速のポーションを腐った食料に混ぜると鮮度が戻るようにした。 : 呪われた鈍足のポーションか祝福された加速のポーションを食料に混ぜると腐るようにした。 * 鈍足のポーションが魔法店、パン屋、食料品屋に並ぶようにした。 * 硫酸を装備に混ぜると錆びるようにした。 * 祝福された帰還の巻物を読んだ場合、街にも帰還出来るようにした。 * 荷車の限界以上に荷物を積んでいた場合は帰還が出来ないようにした。 * 全ての店の仕入れ日数を３日にした。 * ネフィアのフロア作成時、運勢での品質判定を２度判定するようにした。 * 神の使徒の制限を２匹から魅力/15匹(最低２)までにした。 * シェルターや依頼の一時マップ等でドラゴンボールを置いた時 : レーダーの挙動がおかしいバグを修正。 * 宿屋に預けた仲間を呼び戻す時、仲間の数が１ページ分ぴったりだと : 最後のページがちゃんと表示されないバグを修正。 * 新アイテム、ドラゴンレーダーとドラゴンボールを追加。 : ドラゴンレーダーは雑貨屋でまれに売ってます。 : どちらも使うで使用します。 : ボールは７個全部がバックパックに無いと使えません。 : 一度願い事を叶えると１年待たないと再度集める事が出来ません。 : ボールを手に入れるには該当するマップに入り : 該当する階層で(違う階層だとレーダーには三角で表示されます) : 該当する座標で「s」で探索して下さい。 * 仲間が鉱石を売りさばいた時、交渉に経験値が入るようにした。 * 仲間の訓練費を交渉スキルのレベルによって減額するようにした。 : 交渉１レベルにつき１２５ｇｐ減りますが半額以下にはなりません。 : また交渉自体の訓練費は対象外になります。 * 魚の料理の個別グラフィックが変化していないバグを修正。 * 子犬の洞窟１０階層以上(以下？)でランダムでボスが出るようにした。 : ボスを倒すと金貨とプラチナ硬貨が手に入ります。 : また、別に倒さなくても先には進めます。 * elona_FFHPの機能を取り込みました。使用するにはFFHPのファイル一式が必要です。 : さらにコンフィグの拡張設定２で拡張グラフィックを「使用する」にし、 : elonaを再起動する必要があります。 : 拡張グラフィックの詳しい機能はFFHPのreadmeを参照して下さい。 : また、map0～2.bmpの置き換え機能はまだありません。 * 睡眠時の潜在能力の成長に魔力と魅力も含めるようにした。 * 仲間への攻撃時、確認するように出来るようにした。 * リトルシスターの報酬で、エンチャントが固定になっていなかったバグを修正。 : ついでに引数なしのexrand_randomizeをリアル時間で初期化するようにした。 * ガロクの槌の乱数初期化も標準の方しかやっていないようなので : exrandの方も初期化するようにした。 : これによってガロクの槌で付くエンチャントが槌毎に固定に。 * ブラックマーケットの商品数が80以上になるバグを修正。 : 代わりに仕入れ日数を3日にした。 * 自爆攻撃で周囲の壁が破壊されるようにした。 * 子犬の洞窟の５階、左上の下り階段で降りると右上の階段で降りた所まで行けるようにした。 : 前バージョンで、右下の階段で降りた階の方が深い場合、その階層が適用されます。 * ブルーカプセルドラッグが出現するようにした。 * 店での購入時、あまりにも高額すぎる場合に価格がオーバーフローで1gpにならないようにした。 : 交渉スキルやブラックマーケット等、補正が掛かる前にオーバーフローしている場合は : 1gpになるような気もしますが、そんなアイテムは無いと信じたい。 * トレーナーで仲間にも訓練やスキルの習得が出来る用にした。 : 訓練費用は自キャラの２倍＋１０ｐｐ : 習得費用は３０ｐｐ固定です。 * 乗馬されているキャラも調査の対象に出来るようにした。 * ワールドマップで旅糧がない場合の歩行処理を改善した。 * 子犬の洞窟をさらに拡張した。 : ５階が下り階段が２つあるマップになっています。 : 上の方の階段は今までどおりの劣化すくつ。 : 下の方はというと、 :: 入ると所持しているアイテムが没収されます。 :: サンドイッチとロックピックそれぞれ３つが支給されます。 :: 最初に合言葉を入力します。合言葉によってダンジョンの作りが変化します。 :: 同じ合言葉なら同じ作りのダンジョンになります。 : しかし途中生成される敵やマテリアルや井戸など、変化するものもあります。 :: 合言葉を入力しないと完全ランダムになります。 :: 登り階段は作成されません。ダンジョンを出るには帰還か脱出する必要があります。 :: 帰還か脱出した場合、没収されたアイテムは戻ってきます。 : またダンジョンで手に入れたアイテムもバックパックの許す限り取る事が出来ます。 :: ダンジョンで死んだ場合、没収されたアイテムは戻ってきますが、 :: 中で手に入れたアイテムは取る事が出来ません。またデスペナはありません。 :: 中では四次元ポケット、支配の魔法は使用することが出来ません。 : と、かなり趣向が異なるダンジョンになっています。 * 牧場のペットは仲間枠を使用しないようにした。 : すでにブリーダーになっているキャラはもう一度任命しないと反映されません。 : また、ＮＰＣ扱いになるのでアイテム受け渡し等に制限があります。 : 例によって★アイテムを所持しているとブリーダーには出来ません。 * 敵が落とす残骸をスタックさせるようにした。 * ランダムネフィアが作成されていく毎に、作られにくくなっているのを修正。 : （これは処理を見落としている可能性あり） * 地殻変動などでランダムネフィアが作成される時、種族限定ネフィアと : 階層相当に敵のレベルが上がるダンジョンが作成されるようにした。 : 種族限定ネフィアは『』が、レベル上昇ネフィアは * がネフィアの名前の前後に付きます。 : これらのネフィアでアイテムが生成される時、判定に使用する階層をそれぞれ1.5倍と2倍で : 判定されるようになってます。 * ポピーのクエストをクリア後、子犬の洞窟の地下５階以上に進めるようにした。 * 戦士ギルドに所属時、武具店の規模を1.5倍として処理するようにした。 * おみやげ屋の素材槌の素材を完全ランダムに出来る用にした。 : 最後の生もの判定はそのままなので生ものだけ確率が上がります。 * ペットが訓練所に通う時の訓練に、速度も対象に含めるようにした。 : なお、訓練費用は他の３分の１です。 * ペットに対する★ヘルメスの血の効果を２倍にした。 * 少女など、最適距離が1で移動確率が100%のキャラは５ターン以上目標に接近できなかった場合、 : 射撃で攻撃できるようなら射撃でも攻撃するようにした。 * アニメウェイトをオプションのゲームの設定で変更できるようにした。 * 訓練の金額をスキルLvに依存してる時、潜在が低い物ほど訓練されやすいような気がするようにした。 * 食べ物の賞味期限を表示するようにした。 * 仲間達と一緒に演奏する時、人数と平均演奏レベルを表示するようにした。 * 果樹に体当たりした時に落ちる果物をスタックするようにした。 : また収穫の魔法でのスタックと一緒にコンフィグでＯＮＯＦＦ出来るようにした。 * 収穫の魔法で降ってくるアイテムがスタックするようにした。 * 中国系のチャットを表示しないようにした。 * 装備セットを記憶して、一度に変更出来るようにした。 : 装備画面で「*」で保存スロットを指定、エンターで名前を付けられます。 : 名前を付ける時にESCでキャンセル出来ます。 : 保存した装備に変更する時は装備画面で「/」、スロットを選んでエンターです。 : スロット0～9なら装備画面で0～9(テンキーにあらず)で一発で変更出来ます。 : ctrl+0～9なら10～19のスロットを指定出来ます。 : 呪われている装備がある場合、そのアイテムは保存や読み込みの対象にはなりません。 * 宿屋に仲間を預けられるようにした。 : 預けたキャラは一時的に「縁を切る」のと同じ扱いになります。 : 預けるか、呼び戻すと強制的に保存されます。 : リスト中、「x」でそのキャラが持っているアイテムを確認できます。 : ★アイテムを持っているキャラが再生成対策の為に預ける事が出来ません。 * 武具店を少しパワーアップした。 : エンチャント強度にボーナスが付くようにした。 : 品質決定時の運勢判定に規模によって成功させやすいようにした。 * 武具店、食品店、パン屋の次回入荷日を３日にした。 * ボール系の魔法を使用したとき、中心に黒い四角が表示されるバグを修正 * 料理する時に品目をメニューから選べるようにした。 : 確率が0%以下の物は絶対に成功しません。 * ペットの重量挙げを成長するようにした。 * 牧場に入った時に家畜の数を表示するようにした。 * リトルシスター殺害回数によるビッグダディ出現確率の低下を無くし、 : 変わりにビッグダディのレベルが上がるようにした。 * 「a」で地面に文字を書けるようにした。 : その地面にプレイヤーが乗った時と、「*」でカーソルを合わせた時に表示されます。 * お店の入荷予定日を表示出来るようにした。 * カジノの４連勝以上した時、景品にエーテル抗体が出てくる確率が : 連勝すればする程低くなっているのを徐々に上げるようにした。開始値は以前と同じです。 * マニ様信仰時、罠を解体した時に「罠解体」を覚えていれば経験値が入るようにした。 * 「罠解体」のスキルをaから能動的に使用できるようにした。 : 難易度は階層依存で、難しければ難しいほどターン数がかかり : 途中で罠を起動させてしまう確率が上がります。 : マニ様信仰時なら１ターンで100%解体出来、マテリアルも取得できる上に : 「罠解体」に経験値も入り、とてもお得です。 * 幾つかの自分限定強化魔法を隣り合っているキャラに掛けられるようにした。 * 炎と凍り属性の攻撃でアイテムが破壊される時に音を鳴らすようにした。 * ペットと一緒に演奏できるようにした。 : 自分が楽器を演奏した時、演奏スキルと楽器を持ったペットが視界内にいる時、 : 一緒に演奏できるようにしました。 : 一人の時と比べると、盛り上がり度が増えやすくなってます。 : なお判定に使用されるスキルＬＶは演奏に参加したキャラの平均になります。 * ペットが空腹になった時、メッセージを表示するようにした。 * 信仰ポイントを表示出来る用にした。 : ささげ物をした時、現在の信仰ポイントと最大信仰ポイント、増えたポイントを表示します。 * ガードに落し物届けた時の怪しまれ度を１年に１ポイント低下する所を : １日に１ポイント低下するようにした。 * ペットの訓練費を主能力値やスキルＬＶ依存に出来るようにした。 : 訓練費用が足りないと訓練される候補に選ばれる確率は０なので : ちょっとずつお金を渡すと低いＬＶのスキル(=ＬＶが上がっていないスキル)しか : 訓練されないという事になり得ます。しかし潜在が400%のスキルは候補から外れる為、 : 長い時間は掛かりますが解消されるハズです。 * 死体や肉料理を釣りの餌に使用できるようにした。 : 餌ランクは最低クラス(0か1)、使用回数は重さに依存してます。 * 釣りアニメをキャンセル出来るようにした。 : これはこれで味気ないですがｗ * 我が家の種類による家ランクの上限を無くした。 * フンを肥料として使えるようにした。 : 畑に置いて、その上から種を使用して植えたり、成長や収穫すると肥料として使用します。 : 効果はスキル＋５で判定、一定の確率で絶対失敗する判定を無効化します。 : 肥料として使うごとにフンの重さが-0.5sされていき、0.0s以下になった時点で : そのフンは完全に無くなります。 * マップに入った時の果樹の果物の増加がどれだけ時間が経過していても一つだったのを : 経過した時間相応に増えるようにした。 * 効果音のボリューム選択。 : DirectSound使用時のみ有効です。 * 自店のアイテム販売時、その場所にあるアイテムがそれ１種類だけなら : 販売金額が1.25倍に。 : 「最初は陳列に凝ってたけど、最後は面倒になって入ってきた場所にそのまま一まとめに」 : というのをなんとか出来ないかと思い導入。1.25倍なので面倒な人はそのままで良いし、 : 凝る人はちょっと嬉しくなってくれれば良いかなと。 * 音楽チケットの価値を１０に。 : 既に存在するチケットにスタック出来なくなりますのでご注意を。 * ダメージ表示 : 与えたり、受けたダメージを画面に表示します。 : ダメージが０の時は表示されません。 : 回復は色が緑で表示されます。 : 結構ちらつきますが、自分ではここが限界のようです。 * 自店の販売ログ : 「ｊ」で表示されるジャーナルの最後に自店で販売した商品の詳細を表示します。 : ゲームを終了してしまうと保存されないので注意して下さい。 : また、表示されるのは１日分のみで古いログは強制的に削除されます。 * 自店の販売ログのファイル出力 : 各セーブフォルダに「shop_log」というフォルダが作成され : 販売ログを１日の始めにテキストファイルで出力します。 : 年ごと、月ごと、日ごとにテキストファイルが分割されるタイミングを変更出来ます。 : 既に同名のファイルがあった場合、後ろに追加されて行くので : リロードなどで同じ日を繰り返すと出力されるログにも : 同じだけ同じ日のログが増えていくので注意して下さい。 * ペットのトレーニングの詳細 : ペットが何を訓練したのか、表示されるようになります。 * 一部エンチャントの数値表示 : 耐性とスキルブーストに限り、通常の*表示の後ろに : (xx:yyy)と言う感じで数値で表示します。 : xxが実際に加算されている数値(多分) : yyyがメモリ内部の数値です。 : xxがあればyyyはいらないような気もしますが、一応。 * 他のキャラにアイテムを渡す時、装備品以外のアイテムで : ２個以上所持しているアイテムは個数を選んで渡せるようにした。 いくつかの追加要素に関しては、ゲーム中のコンフィグから「拡張設定」で 各要素毎にＯＮＯＦＦ選択できるのでお好みでどうぞ。 Original Taken from readme_ore_hack.txt. Note that there is another changelog available (albeit incomplete) from the Variant Wiki page that has the bbs posts relevant to orehack releases. 2014/1/25 * 戦士ギルドの魔術師、もしくは戦士ギルド加入時なら各街の情報屋で : 「ネフィアの情報」が見られるようにした。 : 現在のノースティリスのランダムネフィアをリスト化して表示します。 * 仲間一覧表示の1ページ目に被呪状態を表示するようにした。 : 「○」なら問題なし、「×」ならその仲間は呪われています。 * レイチェルの絵本のサブクエストをクリア後、レイチェルの絵本が生成される時 : 2分の1の確率で奇跡品の装備に生成されるようにした。 * NPCとのアイテム交換時、アイテムの一部と交換した場合に相手の : アイテムを既に所持していると、そのアイテムが喪失してしまうバグを修正した。 * 壁を掘って何かを見つけた後、ゲームパッドの設定や一覧表示でｚを押すと : ゲームが落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 --- 2013/12/29 * 店での購入時などに、テスト用のダイアログが出てしまっていたバグを修正した。 --- 2013/12/28 * ＮＰＣとのアイテム交換時、所持数の一部と交換した場合にＮＰＣにアイテムが : 受け渡されていなかったバグを修正した。 * アイテム没収型の子犬のダンジョンで、アイテムを拾った後に帰還で脱出、 : 戦利品を取得した後のアイテムを置いたり拾ったりする処理がおかしくなるバグを修正した。 * 回数が残り１回、個数が計６個の魔法書や杖などを「a」の「アイテムをまとめる」でまとめると : 残り回数が０回の物が６個になるバグを修正した。 * 食べ物を食べて能力値やスキルに経験値が入るとき、最低でも0.001は成長するようにした。 * 自店に置いてある食べ物を仲間が食べないようにした。 * 追加射撃発生後も炸裂弾が有効になるようにした。 --- 2013/12/13 * 仲間の一覧表示時、耐性と維持の処理に装備中でない物も含まれていたバグを修正した。 : また、状態異常の無効の表示が一つ右にずれていたバグも修正した。 --- 2013/12/09 * 「i」からの仲間への干渉コマンドに「一覧表示」を追加した。 : 現在連れ歩いている仲間を一覧で表示出来ます。 : 装備表示と同じく「ｚ」で表示する能力を耐性などに変更出来、 : 仲間を選んで決定すると装備一覧へ。 : プレイヤー物件や街なら無条件で、それ以外なら隣り合っていれば : 仲間の装備品をプレイヤーの所持品からダイレクトで変更出来ます。 * プレイヤーの店内では、家具を売り物の数に含めないようにした。 * ただの死体、動物料理を釣り餌にした時、「バグ」ではなく「動物」と表示されるようにした。 * レイチェルの絵本のクエストをクリア済みで、２回目以降集めて持って行った時、 : 「渡さない」を選んでもアイテムがなくなってしまうバグを修正した。 * アイテムが破壊される寸前まで置かれている状態で、スタック出来るアイテムを : 置こうとした時、アイテムが破壊されてしまうバグを修正した。 * +6以上に強化されている生きている武器を素材変化したときに : +6にされてしまうバグを修正した。 * 壁を掘って鉱石を見つけた時、そのままの状態で仲間に拾わせると : 同じ種類の鉱石でもスタックしないバグを修正した。 --- * ドーピングふかふかパンに使用した装備が無くならないバグを修正した。 --- * 「レイチェルの絵本」のサブクエストを何度も受けられるようにした。 : ２回目以上はジャーナルに反映されないので、４冊集めて普通に話しかけてください。 * スキル上昇のエンチャントが付いた武具を生ものにして食べた時 : スキルに経験値が入るようになった。 * 「ドーピングふかふかパン」のレシピを追加した。 : 能力上昇、スキル上昇、能力維持のエンチャントが付いている武具と : 新マテリアル「不思議な粉」を３つ消費して作成します。 : 作られるアイテムは「ふかふかパン」ですが、材料の武具によって : 能力とスキルに経験値が入ったり、成長期になる栄養素が付与されています。 : 素材を「生もの」にして食べるよりも1.5倍強化されています。 * 新アイテム「幸福せんべい」を追加。ジャンクフード扱いで : 上昇する満腹度は左程でも無いですが、マテリアル「不思議な粉」が手に入ります。 * 拡張設定３に「冒険者の行動ログの表示」を追加した。 : 今の所、対象は依頼の成功or失敗のログです。 * 物質感知をアイテムにも反応するようにした。 : 実際に何があるか判るわけではないので注意。 * 演奏時、キャラがいる場所にもおひねりが飛んでくるように何時の間にかしていた。 * 防具の強化回数が本来の２倍になってしまっていたバグを修正した。 * ゲームパッドの設定に入ろうとすると落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 --- * 装備の品質や素材などによって６回以上強化出来るようにした。 : ７回以上強化できる装備品は詳細表示時、エンチャント一覧に表示されます。 : 強化するには祝福された*武器or防具強化*の巻物を使って下さい。 : また、７回以上強化した場合、素材固有のエンチャントが強化されるようにしました。 : 鉛や布など、強化されるエンチャントが無い素材の場合は６回以降の強化が : ＋２毎にされるようになります。 : ＋７以上の装備を素材変化した場合、＋６に修正されます。 * 自分の店に「他のアイテムが同座標にない、かつスタックされていない」 : ベッドが置いてある場合、１日の終わりに宿泊料を取れるようにした。 : 宿泊料はベッドの価値によって変動し、「*」でカーソルを合わせると確認出来ます。 : また宿泊されるかどうかは確率で変わり、客数が多いほど上がります。 * 難易度★x11以上の依頼の表示がずれていたバグを修正した。 --- * カスタムクエスト中でセーブし、終了後にロードすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * 縦の大きさがある程度以上のマップに入ると、街灯などの光源のグラフィックが : おかしくなるバグを修正した。 * 整地依頼の仕様を変更した。 : 今までは壁は一種類で、難易度によって壁の数を増やしていたが、 : 硬さの違う壁を複数用意し、壁の数は(なるべく)あまり変わらないようにした(低難易度は除く)。 : またスケルトン等、低レベル時では戦うのが困難な敵は低難易度では出現しないようにした。 * 皮や心臓などの残骸系アイテムは一覧表示時にキャラＩＤ順に並ぶようにした。 * 仲間との合奏時、「聴衆を酔わす」「演奏報酬の品質を上げる」エンチャントは : 二人以上持っていても効果は無かったが、判定の処理を所持している人数分やるようにした。 * 即時タイプの依頼を受けた時、不慮の事故でマップ移動に失敗した場合、 : 依頼人に話しかけた時にもう一度マップ移動するようにした。 --- * 新しい依頼「整地依頼」を追加した。 * 「a」から「アイテムをまとめる」を追加した。 : 回数がある道具や食料、価値や重量だけが異なる道具を無理やりスタックします。 : 回数や消費期限、価値などは平均になりますが、端数は切り捨てられます。 * 店に投資した直後、連続で投資出来るように選択肢を増やした。 * 「a」からの鑑定に成功時、アイテムをスタックするようにした。 * 自店のその日の販売数をジャーナルに表記するようにした。 * 生ものじゃない食料なら消費期限が0で生成されるようにした。 * 仲間が宝石を売却し、交渉スキルに経験値が振り込まれる時、 : ある程度大量の経験値は数回に分けて振り込まれるようにした。 * カスタムクエストのデータが残るタイプのマップに２度目以降の来訪時、 : 重ね合わせ用のチップが表示されていないバグを修正した。 * 主能力が0上がる装備など、振り込まれる経験値が0ならメッセージを表示しないようにした。 * 成長期に突入した時のメッセージに「あなた」が余分についていたのを修正した。 * 料理した時、食事中の仲間は反応しないようにした。 * 未鑑定のアイテムでも祝福、呪い状態で売却値段が変動していたバグを修正した。 --- * 恐怖のターン数が表示されてしまっていたのを修正した。 * ふかふかパン調合時、価値を決める際に、装備品や、回数のあるアイテムなど、 : 見落としがあったので同じ価値になるように修正した。 * ふかふかパン調合時、自分の店の床においてあるアイテムは : 素材リストに出ないようにした。 * 店の金庫や給料箱などで、生ものの消費期限を表示しないようにした。 * トレーナーでスキルを訓練した時、カーソルの位置を記憶するようにした。 --- * すくつ以外の場所で、エイリアンが生まれる、モンスターボールを開ける、 : 神の使途を仲間にする、「～の日記」で仲間を増やすとレベル上昇ダンジョンや : 子犬の洞窟の簡易すくつのモンスター強化が行われないバグを修正した。 * 冒険者が引退した後に追加される冒険者のログが前のログを引き継いでしまうバグを修正した。 * 妹の館など特定のマップにＰＣがいる状態で、冒険者の移動処理が行われる時、 : 条件によってエラーで落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 * ラーナ東や小島など、ＰＣが侵入できない地域にはネフィアを生成しないようにした。 : 既にそういったネフィアが存在したり、対象にした依頼を受けている場合は : 起動後、ノースティリスに出れば修正されます。 * 一度でもリトルシスターを殺害した事がある場合、30階層以上のレベル上昇ダンジョンに : ビッグダディーが出現した時に、レベルが殺害回数を優先で決められていたのを合計にした。 : またレベル上昇ダンジョンでリトルシスターが生成された時、制限を無視して装備部位が : 増加されていたバグを修正した。 * 自然鑑定を習得している場合、「a」から未鑑定のアイテムを鑑定出来るようにした。 : 装備だけでなくそのほかのアイテムも鑑定出来ます。 : スタミナとターン(最低20ターン)を消費します。失敗する事もあります。 * ふかふかパンを調合した場合、価値は素材になった物と同じになるようにした。 : その影響で被呪状態は素材より良くなる事がなくなった。 * 演奏や討伐などの依頼人がテレポートで初期位置とは別の場所で依頼を受け、 : 依頼マップから街マップに戻ってくるとき、ＰＣの周りに移動させるようにした。 : 優先度はＰＣの仲間の方が高いので仲間が沢山いた場合はその限りではありません。 --- * Midiの全体音量が保存されていないバグを修正した。 * 仲間の装備画面にて、プレイヤーのフィートによって部位が非表示になるバグを修正した。 * 護衛依頼の目的地に、ノイエルとルミエストも出るようにした。 * 護衛依頼の報酬が、ヴェルニースとの距離から計算されていたので : 目的地との距離から計算するようにした。(公式のバグ？) : ついでに配達依頼の目的地がルミエストだった場合はちょっと報酬が良くなるようにした。 * ショウルーム内では好感度によるアイテム交換を出来ないようにした。 * ＰＣが現在所持している椅子でもくつろげるようにした。 * 冒険者に関して色々変更した。 ** 給料(金貨のみ)、税金を導入した。 ** 一部の依頼を受けて(るように見せかけて)金貨や名声を得るようにした。 ** 高レベルになる程、病院からの復帰時に引退する確率が上がるようにした。 ** 補充される冒険者はレベル１、名声０からスタートするようにした。 ** 情報屋のリストで決定キーを押すとその冒険者のログが見られるようにした。 --- * 起動後、midiが流れていない状態で各midiの設定を選択後キャンセルすると : 強制終了するバグを修正した。 * 友好度によるアイテム交換を「友達」以上から「好意的」以上で可能になるように変更した。 * 冒険者や仲間は、友好度によるアイテム交換の対象外になるようにした。 --- * 闘技場のマップサイズよりも大きい座標にアリーナマスターいる街で(パルミアなど)、 : 冒険者が街に訪れた後で闘技場に入ろうとすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * アイテム交換時、価値が低い物と交換しようとすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * Midi再生デバイスにOreMidiを使用できるようにした。 * OreMidiを選択中に限り、Midiの再生デバイスや各Midiファイルの音量、ループ位置を設定出来るようにした。 * 依頼の対象外のNPCでも、友好度が「友達」以上ならアイテム交換が出来るようにした。 * 冒険者の情報で現在地に、移動中なら目的地を、最終目的地が別にある場合は(休憩中)と表示するようにした。 --- * 騎乗されていると空腹でも料理時に「期待の眼差しで～」というメッセージが : 表示されないバグを修正した。 * 料理時のスタミナ消費タイミングをスキル実行後にした。 --- * 冒険者の街から街に移動時、街に滞在する時間を延びやすいようにした。 * 家具扱いの調理器具でも仲間に渡せるようにした。 * カジノの景品の一部アイテムの必要コイン数を調整した。 * 「こがねむし」という名前で新しく始めた場合 : 全スキルを最初から習得した状態で始められるようにした。 --- * 仲間の空腹時のメッセージが表示されない事があるバグを修正した。 * 実行ファイル前に「tmp」フォルダがあると正常にデータがロードされないバグを修正した。 * 仲間を待機させたり復活させた時に仲間の情報ウィンドウを更新されないバグを修正した。 * 仲間の情報表示ウィンドウに毒などの状態異常も表示するようにした。 * カジノの景品に貯金箱を追加した。 --- * 作戦が「通常攻撃のみ」だった時、ＮＰＣが近接＆遠隔攻撃両方可能だった時 : 近接と遠隔攻撃の両方を行う事があるバグを修正した。 * 装備選択画面の装備セット設定キーが「key_mode2」なのに、表示されているのは : key_targetになっているバグを修正した。 * 仲間が地面に落ちている食べ物を食べる時、その仲間が料理スキルと調理器具を : 所持していた場合、食べ物を料理するようにした。 * ＰＣが料理をする時、料理スキルと調理器具を所持した仲間が視界内にいる時、 : 協力して料理を行うようにした。判定に使用するスキルと調理器具パワーは平均になりますが、 : 成功判定は参加したキャラの数だけ行うようになり、一度でも成功すれば料理が完成します。 * 聴診器でＨＰを表示しているキャラのＨＰやＭＰ、バフ等を表示するウィンドウを新たに作った。 : ＰＣに聴診器を使えばＰＣのデータも表示出来ます。 --- * ヴェルニースの地下など、街の地下マップで落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 --- * ＮＰＣとのアイテム交換時、提示するアイテムの個数が2個以上だった場合、 : 交換する個数を指定出来るようにした。 * 拡張設定の「ペットの空腹メッセージ」が「表示する」になっていた場合、 : 料理時、空腹のペットがいた場合はメッセージを表示するようにした。 * 不具合の解消の為、対象が死んでしまった場合は : 矢に浸されているポーションの効果が発揮されないようにした。 * マテリアル採取場所である「何かの残骸」で採取時、 : 解剖学のレベルによって探知スキルの効果が発揮されていないバグを修正した。 * 子犬の６階層以上で帰還などで戻ってきた時、ジャーナルにゴミが表示されるバグを修正した。 --- * セーブデータを６個以上作れるようにした。 : また「sav_」から始まる名前のフォルダだけ認識させるようにした。 * 装備品の生成時や素材変化時など、同じ素材でも性能のバラつきによって : そのアイテムの重さに補正を掛けるようにした。 : 性能が悪ければ悪いほど今までよりも軽くなります。 : 近接武器と矢弾に関しては軽いほうがデメリットとなりうる場合もあるので対象外になります。 * ＰＣがいるマップに冒険者が移動したとき、マップを切り替えなくても : 冒険者がマップに出現するようにした。 : 壁などで出現できる座標がない場合はその限りではありません。 : またＰＣと同じマップにいる冒険者でもマップ移動を行うようにした。 : こちらは非戦闘時に限ります。 * 冒険者がマップ移動をする時、目的地が離れた場所なら : 適切な街を経由して移動するようにした。 * 仲間を調査した直後、自キャラのキャラシートを開くと : 仲間のステータスが表示されたり、移動すると表示がおかしいバグを修正。 --- * 仲間の装備一覧表示時、tab等で別の情報に移動してしまったり : キャンセルした後などの動作がおかしかったバグを修正。 * 別のマップのメモが別のマップに表示されるバグを修正。 * 能力値維持の一覧表示に状態異常の無効も一覧表示するようにした。 * 大事なもの指定がしてあるアイテムは、錬金術の杖やマニの再構築の宝玉、 : 魔力の充填、ふかふかパン作成の対象選択時に一覧に出ないようにした。 * 情報屋の「仲間の調査」で仲間のスキルボーナスを割り振れるようにした。 * 「*」でチップの情報を表示中、遠隔攻撃が可能ならその装備での : 距離修正を表示するようにした。 * user\graphicフォルダのface?.bmpを9以上定義、設定出来るようにした。 : また副作用でゲームを起動中にface?.bmpを増やした場合は : 再起動しないと認識しないようになった。 * 乗馬されているキャラの速度を計算する時、馬の乗馬スキルを加算して決定するようにした。 : また馬が攻撃したとき、馬の乗馬と筋力に経験値が入るようにした。 * 包丁を装備時、サンドバッグに吊るされていなくて、分裂するキャラでもない場合 : 料理スキルに経験値が入るようにした。 --- * ある一定以上の距離で遠隔攻撃をした時に落ちるバグを修正した。 * 遠隔攻撃用の距離修正を命中と威力で分けた。 : また散弾銃の距離修正を :: 距離: 1 2 3 4 :: 　　命中: 90, 100, 110, 120 :: 　　威力:120, 90, 60, 30 : に変更した。 --- * 自分で装備している結婚指輪と結婚首輪を外せないバグを修正した。 * 拳銃複数攻撃時、途中で標的が死んだ場合は攻撃を中断するようにした。 * 拳銃複数攻撃時、特殊弾の残弾が途中でなくなっていても : 効果を発揮しているバグを修正した。 * ＰＣや仲間が受けたダメージは赤で表示するようにした。 * 矢束、クロスボウの矢束に一部を除くポーションを混ぜられるようにした。 : 混ぜた矢束を装備して攻撃をヒットさせるとそのポーションの効果が : 敵に現れるようになります。 : ポーションを一つ混ぜると発動可能な回数が３増えます。 : 既に種類、祝福or呪いが同じ物が混ぜられていた場合、回数が３加算されますが、 : 違う物の場合はそれまで混ぜらていたポーションの効果は無くなり、 : 新しいポーション３回で上書きされます。 : 攻撃が当たる当たらないに関わらず、攻撃する毎に１ずつ回数は減ります。 --- * 宿屋に仲間を預ける時、カスタムグラフィックの設定も保持するようにした。 * 装備している武器が一つのみで、さらに装備している盾が小盾だった場合 : 両手持ちスキルと盾スキルの両方有効になるようにした。 : ただし両手持ちスキルは75%として計算されます。 * 遠隔に短剣を装備出来るようにした。 : 成長、計算に使用されるスキルは投擲スキルになります。 * 仲間からもらうアイテムを選択メニューの時、装備キー(デフォルトでは「w」)で : 仲間の装備を変更出来るようにした。 : 装備セットやオート装備は使用できません。 --- * 拳銃を手に装備できるようにした。 : 遠隔に装備されているのが拳銃で、さらに弾が合致している場合、 : 射撃した祭に手に装備している拳銃でも攻撃します。 : その際の命中率計算には二刀流と銃器スキルの平均を使用します。 : 特殊弾を使用した場合、攻撃した回数だけ残弾が消費されます。 : スタミナ消費は一回分ですが、疲労時の成否判定は回数分行われます。 : 手に拳銃のみが装備されている時に近接攻撃をした場合は : 格闘で攻撃した時と同等になります。 : 手に拳銃と他の武器が装備されている時は : 両手持ちと二刀流スキルは無視されます。 : 拳銃と盾が装備されている場合は通常と同じく盾スキルが適用されます。 --- * 弱体化の手でステータスが下がった時、ダメージ表示と同じように : メッセージを表示するようにした。 --- * graphicフォルダに「face1b.bmp」があった場合、face1.bmpの代わりに読み込み、 : 拡大処理をしないで表示するようにした。 : face1.bmpは一つの顔グラフィックが48x72で、それを80x112に拡大して表示されていますが : face1b.bmpは80x112そのままで表示されます。 * 宿屋からカスタムグラフィックを設定したキャラを呼び戻す時、 : 呼び戻し先によっては落ちてしまうバグを修正した。 --- * 宿屋に仲間を預けたり連れ戻したりした時の強制保存をしないようにした。 * ore_hackで追加された依頼を生成出来なくするオプションを追加した。 * 錬金術や大工などでアイテムを生成し、経験値が変動した時に : 表示が崩れてしまわないようにした。 --- * ネフィアの初期配置で生成される武具に関して、階層によって : エンチャント強度が通常よりも強くなる可能性があるようにした。 * 仲間キャラのカスタムグラフィックの装備が反映されていなかったバグを修正。 --- * ＰＣやカスタムグラフィックを縮小せずに描画出来るようにした。 * ＮＰＣのグラフィックを拡大して描画出来るようにした。 : 「スラっと拡大」は横と縦の拡大率が同じで : 「ぽっちゃり拡大」は横の拡大率の方がちょっと大きくなります。 * マップ更新時、キャラの座標再設定時に落ちる時があるバグを修正した。 --- * 椅子でくつろいだ時、スタミナを回復するようにした。 * 制限時間付きの依頼中、制限時間とポイントを表示出来るようにした。 * 重力のエーテル病にかかっていると筋力への経験値が２倍になるようにした。 * 探知スキルによって採掘後の金貨や宝石の数が変化するようにした。 * 探知スキルによってマテリアルが採取しやすくなるようにした。 * スキルや主能力の成長ログを表示出来るようにした。 * マップ外のキャラを対象にダメージなどを表示しようとした場合に落ちるバグを修正。 * CNPCの「rare.」が0の時はランダムでは生成しないようにした。 * 雨や雷雨等の天候による音が、一度聞こえなくなるマップに行くと : 戻っても聞こえなくなるバグを修正。 * 雪原マップに入られないバグを修正した。 * 自店に非商品エリアを指定出来るようにした。 : レジスターを使用して「非商品エリアの設定」から設定出来ます。 * 自店の非商品エリアにアイテムがある時、我が家と同じ感じで装飾ポイントを計算し : そのポイントによって客数にボーナスが加算されるようにした。 * 自店の名前を変更できるようにした。 * 自店の販売ログの仕様を変更した。 :: ファイルに保存する事によってデータロードをしても表示されるようにした。 :: 複数の店があった時も全ての店のログを見られるようにした。 * ダメージ表示だけでなく、バフ等も表示するようにした。 * 睡眠時の潜在成長で稀に速度の潜在も成長するようにした。 * 自宅の建て替え時、マップの変更がうまく行っていないバグを修正した。 * 料理納入依頼達成時、足元に金貨がある場所で報酬を貰うと料理ランクに関わらず : プラチナ硬貨の枚数が１になってしまうバグを修正した。 * ロード時の速度改善。 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- * アイテム没収型の子犬の洞窟に入った時、幸運の日以外のバフ、デバフを解除するようにした。 * 装備セットスロットからの装備時、矢弾が何もない装備セットを装備した直後、 : 「F」でフィートを見ようとすると落ちるバグを修正した。 * 帰還の巻物を読んだ後等、ワープする直前なら荷車の限界を超えていてもワープ出来てしまうバグを修正した。 * 筋力、耐久、器用に経験値が入った時、稀に速度にも経験値が入るようにしてみた。 * 命中判定時、見切りスキルのレベルを「受け側の見切りレベル－攻撃側の見切りレベル」で計算するようにしてみた。 * 非戦闘時、距離を取るタイプの仲間でも自キャラに近づくようにした。 * 護衛の依頼を請負中、ワールドマップにて期限切れで対象キャラが死んだ時 : 依頼に失敗したにも関わらず請負フラグがうまくリセットされないバグを修正した。 * 新しいキャラを作成直後、依頼の作成がうまくいっていないバグを修正した。 * ネフィアに川(のようなもの)が作成されている時 : 進入不可の水場にＮＰＣやマテリアル等が生成されてしまうバグを今度こそ修正した。 : また、ダンジョンからノイエルへ直接帰還し、そのまま地下水道へ入ると : 進入できる水場に進入不可になってしまうバグを修正した。 * お宝探索の依頼の報酬(お金＆ＰＰ)を、依頼を受けた街と目標のネフィアの距離で増加するようにした。 * ネフィアのマップタイプが以前に増やしたタイプの時、 : アイテムや敵の数が少なすぎるので増やした。 * ネフィアに川(のようなもの)が作成されている時 : 進入不可の水場にＮＰＣやマテリアル等が生成されてしまうバグを修正した。 * お宝探索の依頼を受けていない場合でも、ネフィアに「！」マークが付いてしまうバグを修正した。 * 我が家にドラゴンボールが飛んでいった時、生成階層を１に固定するようにした。 * リトルシスターの報酬を貰う時、リストを表示する時にプログラムが落ちるバグを修正した。 * 新しい依頼「お宝探索」を追加した。例によって色々調整中です。 : 指定されたネフィアに行き、特殊なアイテム「秘宝」を取って来て依頼人に納入するという依頼です。 : この依頼を受けている時は他のexeで起動しないで下さい。 : 掲示板に張り出されている場合は対策しているので多分大丈夫だと思います。 * ６個以下のドラゴンボールを *ワールドマップで* 使用すると : 「全ての」ドラゴンボールの位置を初期化するようにした。 : 全マップの全アイテムを調査する為、環境によってはかなり時間がかかるので注意して下さい。 * ドラゴンボールは他のＮＰＣに渡せないようにした。 * 混沌の城にはドラゴンボールが飛ばないようにした。 * ネフィアでのマップ作成タイプ(大部屋とか山道とかのアレ)を１種類増やした。 : また水溜りや川(のようなもの)も作られるようにした。 : さらに稀に端の方に金貨等が落ちている隠し部屋が作成されるようにした。 : 採掘かテレポートじゃないと行けないようになってるハズです。 * 特殊弾のエンチャント表示時、現在の弾数も表示するようにした。 * 鎌の首狩りなど、武具や素材で固定で付くエンチャントは一部を除き合成対象外になるようにした。 : スピードリングやセブンリーグブーツは例外になる一部ですが、 : 硝子製のスピードリングなど、素材で付くエンチャントと被る場合は合成対象外になります。 * ＋料理を作成時、素材の価値によって難易度が上昇するようにした。 * 装備セットを読み込んで装備する時、指輪など既に装備されている物が : 読み込みの装備に入っていた場合に装備されないバグを修正。 * 武具合成時、生きている武器が一覧にならんでいたバグを修正。 * 特殊弾を合成した時、残弾が最大以上になってしまい、その状態で補充しようとすると : 費用がマイナスになり所持金がプラスになるバグを修正。 * 装備画面時、「q」で技能を選んでその技能を重視して自動で装備する機能を追加。 * 「a」の技能メニューから「仲間の作戦変更」で仲間へ簡単な指示を出せるようにした。 * AF合成画面などでも技能ソート機能を効くようにした。 * アイテム一覧表示時、「z」での耐性表示、スキル一覧表示の次に : 主能力の維持の有無の一覧表示を追加した。 * 酸で傷ついてマイナスになってる矢弾のみ、武器強化で強化出来るようにした。 * 選択式の料理後にスタックできるようにした。 * 仲間に新しいスキルを習得させた時、プレイヤーのスキル習得回数が増えるバグを修正。 * 仲間の重量挙げの成長判定にプレイヤーの重荷が関係していたバグを修正。 * アイテム選択画面時「q」で能力値とスキルのエンチャント強度でソート出来るようにした。 : 通常は降順でソートされますが、もう一度同じものを選ぶと昇順でソートされます。 * アイテムを拾ったり置いたりする時、スタックできるようなら既に最大数でも : 拾ったり置いたり出来るようにした。 * ゴダなど、ユニークが何度でも出現してしまうバグを修正。 * ペットの訓練時、詳細表示ＯＮ、金額がキャラレベル依存の時にも払った金額を表示するようにした。 * フライパンや鍋などでのアイテム合成時、ドラゴンボールは選択肢に現れないようにした。 * 子犬の洞窟の６階層以降や「*」付きネフィアなどでレベルが上昇しているモンスターの : 能力値が通常よりも高くなってしまっているバグを修正。 * 騎乗をやめた直後のキャラを牧場のブリーダーの任命した場合、 : 基準位置の初期化がされていない為に、座標によっては牧場に入れなくなるバグを修正。 * スキル経験値がある程度以上一度に振り込まれるとオーバーフローして : 逆に下がってしまうバグを修正。 * 拡張グラフィックの定義の仕方によって反映されないバグを修正。 * ＡＦ合成機能を追加した。 : ヴェルニース等にある「金床」を「t」で使用して下さい。 * エンチャントの一覧表示時、特殊弾の現在と最大数も表示するようにした。 * calcspellpower のバグを修正できるようにした。 : ルルウィの憑依が器用依存になったりします。 : が、他の所にどれだけ影響を与えるか解らないので選択出来るようにしました。 * ★エリステアのパンティーを追加。本人が稀にドロップか貴族が稀に装備してます。 * ★乞食のパンティーを追加。女性の乞食が稀に装備してます。 * ★シスターのパンティーを追加。シスターが稀にドロップします。 * 料理をメニューから選択時、一番下の料理(ランク9)の成功率がプラスなら左右キーで : さらに上の料理を作れるようにした。 : 経験値、価値は: 料理ランク9 < 料理ランク3+1 : 満腹度回復量は: 料理ランク3 = 料理ランク3+1 : となります。 : 料理の納入の依頼時に＋料理を持っていくと金貨とプラチナが増えます。 * エンチャントの数値化がＯＮの時、アイテムメニューにて「z」２回で(耐性表示の次で) : スキルと能力値の増減値を一覧で見られるようにした。 : エンチャント数が多いとはみ出ますが、良い方法を考え中。 * 乗馬中のキャラが食べている物をプレイヤーが拾えるようにした。 * 宝石細工等で作成後のアイテムをスタックするようにした。 * アイテムメニュー時、中身がある箱系と空っぽの箱系では中身がある方が上に表示されるようにした。 * 祝福された鈍足のポーションか呪われた加速のポーションを腐った食料に混ぜると鮮度が戻るようにした。 : 呪われた鈍足のポーションか祝福された加速のポーションを食料に混ぜると腐るようにした。 * 鈍足のポーションが魔法店、パン屋、食料品屋に並ぶようにした。 * 硫酸を装備に混ぜると錆びるようにした。 * 祝福された帰還の巻物を読んだ場合、街にも帰還出来るようにした。 * 荷車の限界以上に荷物を積んでいた場合は帰還が出来ないようにした。 * 全ての店の仕入れ日数を３日にした。 * ネフィアのフロア作成時、運勢での品質判定を２度判定するようにした。 * 神の使徒の制限を２匹から魅力/15匹(最低２)までにした。 * シェルターや依頼の一時マップ等でドラゴンボールを置いた時 : レーダーの挙動がおかしいバグを修正。 * 宿屋に預けた仲間を呼び戻す時、仲間の数が１ページ分ぴったりだと : 最後のページがちゃんと表示されないバグを修正。 * 新アイテム、ドラゴンレーダーとドラゴンボールを追加。 : ドラゴンレーダーは雑貨屋でまれに売ってます。 : どちらも使うで使用します。 : ボールは７個全部がバックパックに無いと使えません。 : 一度願い事を叶えると１年待たないと再度集める事が出来ません。 : ボールを手に入れるには該当するマップに入り : 該当する階層で(違う階層だとレーダーには三角で表示されます) : 該当する座標で「s」で探索して下さい。 * 仲間が鉱石を売りさばいた時、交渉に経験値が入るようにした。 * 仲間の訓練費を交渉スキルのレベルによって減額するようにした。 : 交渉１レベルにつき１２５ｇｐ減りますが半額以下にはなりません。 : また交渉自体の訓練費は対象外になります。 * 魚の料理の個別グラフィックが変化していないバグを修正。 * 子犬の洞窟１０階層以上(以下？)でランダムでボスが出るようにした。 : ボスを倒すと金貨とプラチナ硬貨が手に入ります。 : また、別に倒さなくても先には進めます。 * elona_FFHPの機能を取り込みました。使用するにはFFHPのファイル一式が必要です。 : さらにコンフィグの拡張設定２で拡張グラフィックを「使用する」にし、 : elonaを再起動する必要があります。 : 拡張グラフィックの詳しい機能はFFHPのreadmeを参照して下さい。 : また、map0～2.bmpの置き換え機能はまだありません。 * 睡眠時の潜在能力の成長に魔力と魅力も含めるようにした。 * 仲間への攻撃時、確認するように出来るようにした。 * リトルシスターの報酬で、エンチャントが固定になっていなかったバグを修正。 : ついでに引数なしのexrand_randomizeをリアル時間で初期化するようにした。 * ガロクの槌の乱数初期化も標準の方しかやっていないようなので : exrandの方も初期化するようにした。 : これによってガロクの槌で付くエンチャントが槌毎に固定に。 * ブラックマーケットの商品数が80以上になるバグを修正。 : 代わりに仕入れ日数を3日にした。 * 自爆攻撃で周囲の壁が破壊されるようにした。 * 子犬の洞窟の５階、左上の下り階段で降りると右上の階段で降りた所まで行けるようにした。 : 前バージョンで、右下の階段で降りた階の方が深い場合、その階層が適用されます。 * ブルーカプセルドラッグが出現するようにした。 * 店での購入時、あまりにも高額すぎる場合に価格がオーバーフローで1gpにならないようにした。 : 交渉スキルやブラックマーケット等、補正が掛かる前にオーバーフローしている場合は : 1gpになるような気もしますが、そんなアイテムは無いと信じたい。 * トレーナーで仲間にも訓練やスキルの習得が出来る用にした。 : 訓練費用は自キャラの２倍＋１０ｐｐ : 習得費用は３０ｐｐ固定です。 * 乗馬されているキャラも調査の対象に出来るようにした。 * ワールドマップで旅糧がない場合の歩行処理を改善した。 * 子犬の洞窟をさらに拡張した。 : ５階が下り階段が２つあるマップになっています。 : 上の方の階段は今までどおりの劣化すくつ。 : 下の方はというと、 :: 入ると所持しているアイテムが没収されます。 :: サンドイッチとロックピックそれぞれ３つが支給されます。 :: 最初に合言葉を入力します。合言葉によってダンジョンの作りが変化します。 :: 同じ合言葉なら同じ作りのダンジョンになります。 : しかし途中生成される敵やマテリアルや井戸など、変化するものもあります。 :: 合言葉を入力しないと完全ランダムになります。 :: 登り階段は作成されません。ダンジョンを出るには帰還か脱出する必要があります。 :: 帰還か脱出した場合、没収されたアイテムは戻ってきます。 : またダンジョンで手に入れたアイテムもバックパックの許す限り取る事が出来ます。 :: ダンジョンで死んだ場合、没収されたアイテムは戻ってきますが、 :: 中で手に入れたアイテムは取る事が出来ません。またデスペナはありません。 :: 中では四次元ポケット、支配の魔法は使用することが出来ません。 : と、かなり趣向が異なるダンジョンになっています。 * 牧場のペットは仲間枠を使用しないようにした。 : すでにブリーダーになっているキャラはもう一度任命しないと反映されません。 : また、ＮＰＣ扱いになるのでアイテム受け渡し等に制限があります。 : 例によって★アイテムを所持しているとブリーダーには出来ません。 * 敵が落とす残骸をスタックさせるようにした。 * ランダムネフィアが作成されていく毎に、作られにくくなっているのを修正。 : （これは処理を見落としている可能性あり） * 地殻変動などでランダムネフィアが作成される時、種族限定ネフィアと : 階層相当に敵のレベルが上がるダンジョンが作成されるようにした。 : 種族限定ネフィアは『』が、レベル上昇ネフィアは * がネフィアの名前の前後に付きます。 : これらのネフィアでアイテムが生成される時、判定に使用する階層をそれぞれ1.5倍と2倍で : 判定されるようになってます。 * ポピーのクエストをクリア後、子犬の洞窟の地下５階以上に進めるようにした。 * 戦士ギルドに所属時、武具店の規模を1.5倍として処理するようにした。 * おみやげ屋の素材槌の素材を完全ランダムに出来る用にした。 : 最後の生もの判定はそのままなので生ものだけ確率が上がります。 * ペットが訓練所に通う時の訓練に、速度も対象に含めるようにした。 : なお、訓練費用は他の３分の１です。 * ペットに対する★ヘルメスの血の効果を２倍にした。 * 少女など、最適距離が1で移動確率が100%のキャラは５ターン以上目標に接近できなかった場合、 : 射撃で攻撃できるようなら射撃でも攻撃するようにした。 * アニメウェイトをオプションのゲームの設定で変更できるようにした。 * 訓練の金額をスキルLvに依存してる時、潜在が低い物ほど訓練されやすいような気がするようにした。 * 食べ物の賞味期限を表示するようにした。 * 仲間達と一緒に演奏する時、人数と平均演奏レベルを表示するようにした。 * 果樹に体当たりした時に落ちる果物をスタックするようにした。 : また収穫の魔法でのスタックと一緒にコンフィグでＯＮＯＦＦ出来るようにした。 * 収穫の魔法で降ってくるアイテムがスタックするようにした。 * 中国系のチャットを表示しないようにした。 * 装備セットを記憶して、一度に変更出来るようにした。 : 装備画面で「*」で保存スロットを指定、エンターで名前を付けられます。 : 名前を付ける時にESCでキャンセル出来ます。 : 保存した装備に変更する時は装備画面で「/」、スロットを選んでエンターです。 : スロット0～9なら装備画面で0～9(テンキーにあらず)で一発で変更出来ます。 : ctrl+0～9なら10～19のスロットを指定出来ます。 : 呪われている装備がある場合、そのアイテムは保存や読み込みの対象にはなりません。 * 宿屋に仲間を預けられるようにした。 : 預けたキャラは一時的に「縁を切る」のと同じ扱いになります。 : 預けるか、呼び戻すと強制的に保存されます。 : リスト中、「x」でそのキャラが持っているアイテムを確認できます。 : ★アイテムを持っているキャラが再生成対策の為に預ける事が出来ません。 * 武具店を少しパワーアップした。 : エンチャント強度にボーナスが付くようにした。 : 品質決定時の運勢判定に規模によって成功させやすいようにした。 * 武具店、食品店、パン屋の次回入荷日を３日にした。 * ボール系の魔法を使用したとき、中心に黒い四角が表示されるバグを修正 * 料理する時に品目をメニューから選べるようにした。 : 確率が0%以下の物は絶対に成功しません。 * ペットの重量挙げを成長するようにした。 * 牧場に入った時に家畜の数を表示するようにした。 * リトルシスター殺害回数によるビッグダディ出現確率の低下を無くし、 : 変わりにビッグダディのレベルが上がるようにした。 * 「a」で地面に文字を書けるようにした。 : その地面にプレイヤーが乗った時と、「*」でカーソルを合わせた時に表示されます。 * お店の入荷予定日を表示出来るようにした。 * カジノの４連勝以上した時、景品にエーテル抗体が出てくる確率が : 連勝すればする程低くなっているのを徐々に上げるようにした。開始値は以前と同じです。 * マニ様信仰時、罠を解体した時に「罠解体」を覚えていれば経験値が入るようにした。 * 「罠解体」のスキルをaから能動的に使用できるようにした。 : 難易度は階層依存で、難しければ難しいほどターン数がかかり : 途中で罠を起動させてしまう確率が上がります。 : マニ様信仰時なら１ターンで100%解体出来、マテリアルも取得できる上に : 「罠解体」に経験値も入り、とてもお得です。 * 幾つかの自分限定強化魔法を隣り合っているキャラに掛けられるようにした。 * 炎と凍り属性の攻撃でアイテムが破壊される時に音を鳴らすようにした。 * ペットと一緒に演奏できるようにした。 : 自分が楽器を演奏した時、演奏スキルと楽器を持ったペットが視界内にいる時、 : 一緒に演奏できるようにしました。 : 一人の時と比べると、盛り上がり度が増えやすくなってます。 : なお判定に使用されるスキルＬＶは演奏に参加したキャラの平均になります。 * ペットが空腹になった時、メッセージを表示するようにした。 * 信仰ポイントを表示出来る用にした。 : ささげ物をした時、現在の信仰ポイントと最大信仰ポイント、増えたポイントを表示します。 * ガードに落し物届けた時の怪しまれ度を１年に１ポイント低下する所を : １日に１ポイント低下するようにした。 * ペットの訓練費を主能力値やスキルＬＶ依存に出来るようにした。 : 訓練費用が足りないと訓練される候補に選ばれる確率は０なので : ちょっとずつお金を渡すと低いＬＶのスキル(=ＬＶが上がっていないスキル)しか : 訓練されないという事になり得ます。しかし潜在が400%のスキルは候補から外れる為、 : 長い時間は掛かりますが解消されるハズです。 * 死体や肉料理を釣りの餌に使用できるようにした。 : 餌ランクは最低クラス(0か1)、使用回数は重さに依存してます。 * 釣りアニメをキャンセル出来るようにした。 : これはこれで味気ないですがｗ * 我が家の種類による家ランクの上限を無くした。 * フンを肥料として使えるようにした。 : 畑に置いて、その上から種を使用して植えたり、成長や収穫すると肥料として使用します。 : 効果はスキル＋５で判定、一定の確率で絶対失敗する判定を無効化します。 : 肥料として使うごとにフンの重さが-0.5sされていき、0.0s以下になった時点で : そのフンは完全に無くなります。 * マップに入った時の果樹の果物の増加がどれだけ時間が経過していても一つだったのを : 経過した時間相応に増えるようにした。 * 効果音のボリューム選択。 : DirectSound使用時のみ有効です。 * 自店のアイテム販売時、その場所にあるアイテムがそれ１種類だけなら : 販売金額が1.25倍に。 : 「最初は陳列に凝ってたけど、最後は面倒になって入ってきた場所にそのまま一まとめに」 : というのをなんとか出来ないかと思い導入。1.25倍なので面倒な人はそのままで良いし、 : 凝る人はちょっと嬉しくなってくれれば良いかなと。 * 音楽チケットの価値を１０に。 : 既に存在するチケットにスタック出来なくなりますのでご注意を。 * ダメージ表示 : 与えたり、受けたダメージを画面に表示します。 : ダメージが０の時は表示されません。 : 回復は色が緑で表示されます。 : 結構ちらつきますが、自分ではここが限界のようです。 * 自店の販売ログ : 「ｊ」で表示されるジャーナルの最後に自店で販売した商品の詳細を表示します。 : ゲームを終了してしまうと保存されないので注意して下さい。 : また、表示されるのは１日分のみで古いログは強制的に削除されます。 * 自店の販売ログのファイル出力 : 各セーブフォルダに「shop_log」というフォルダが作成され : 販売ログを１日の始めにテキストファイルで出力します。 : 年ごと、月ごと、日ごとにテキストファイルが分割されるタイミングを変更出来ます。 : 既に同名のファイルがあった場合、後ろに追加されて行くので : リロードなどで同じ日を繰り返すと出力されるログにも : 同じだけ同じ日のログが増えていくので注意して下さい。 * ペットのトレーニングの詳細 : ペットが何を訓練したのか、表示されるようになります。 * 一部エンチャントの数値表示 : 耐性とスキルブーストに限り、通常の*表示の後ろに : (xx:yyy)と言う感じで数値で表示します。 : xxが実際に加算されている数値(多分) : yyyがメモリ内部の数値です。 : xxがあればyyyはいらないような気もしますが、一応。 * 他のキャラにアイテムを渡す時、装備品以外のアイテムで : ２個以上所持しているアイテムは個数を選んで渡せるようにした。 いくつかの追加要素に関しては、ゲーム中のコンフィグから「拡張設定」で 各要素毎にＯＮＯＦＦ選択できるのでお好みでどうぞ。 Category:Orehack Category:Development